There are many devices which may be used to establish muscle co-ordination and/or joint flexibility of the hand. These devices may be used in rehabilitation following surgery, accidents or the like. There are also devices which can be used to be manipulated by the hand simply as a toy or diversion. Such devices include strings of beads or the like which involve endless strings that are simply manipulated back and forth through the hand. Such repetitive motion of the hand serves as a means for displacing an anxious state of mind and have a very soothing effect on the person performing multiple repetitive manipulations. Such repetitive multiple manipulations are also useful in exercising the fingers and joints of the hand. Such devices thus serve to exercise the hand and can be used to build motor skills or to rebuild muscles and flexibility in the hand following injury or medical treatment and the like.